


Go to Sleep Brain. It’s too Early for This S**t (Tumblr Ficlets Remix)

by MiniRaven



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreaming, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: Captain America had recently taken up residence at Avenger’s Mansion and seemed to be settling into the new time and the new team just fine. But when Captain America falls asleep in Iron Man’s lap at two o’clock in the morning, Tony begins wondering just how “fine” things really are.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215978) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 
  * In response to a prompt by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> Unbeted. Based on the first ficlet in "Tublr Ficlets"
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> My works are [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/works).
> 
> They're mostly 616 and MCU but there's also a little AA and HU. 
> 
> No previous remixes, WIPs, or safe stories. Have at it!

Tony was doomed the moment Captain America stumbled down into the kitchen at two o’clock in the morning with bags under his blue eyes and the fluffiest bedhead Tony had ever seen. It fully sank in _how_ doomed Tony was when Iron Man invited Cap to sit down with him on the kitchen sofa, wrapped a comforting arm around Steve’s shoulders, only to have the super soldier fell asleep in his lap to the quiet hum of Iron Man’s chest plate .

On the outside, Iron Man was as calm and as stoic as a statue. On the inside, Tony Stark was screaming at the top of his lungs. Of all things to happen on a crap night like tonight, he hadn’t expected something like _this_. As if accidently trap himself in the Iron Man armor wasn’t enough, Iron Man now had a sleeping Captain America plastered against his body like a needy octopus.

Tony didn’t mind Steve cuddling up next to him. Far from it, if he was being honest. Captain America and Iron Man were good friends on and off the field. Tony might even venture to call them best friends if the other Avengers ever asked. But sleeping buddies they were not. And especially not in a sexy way, despite Tony’s secret desires to change that.

Granted, it was the hero Iron Man, not the self-absorbed Mr. Stark, who invited Captain America to sit beside him and rest, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he didn’t expect Steve to fall asleep on the armor at the drop of a hat, leaving them in a very compromising, suggestive position.

Steve’s hand was splayed possessively over the yellow circle in the middle of the armor. The other hand snaked behind Iron Man’s back, around his waist, and cupped the metal hip with gentle fingers that a pianist would envy. Steve’s head was resting on Iron Man’s shoulder, his square jaw slightly slack as he slept. A peppering of blond stubble outlined the perfect bone structure. Steve’s warm, steady breath fogged up the red chest plate with each gentle breath, and Tony tried very hard not to let his thoughts wander about what could be.

If Tony could take off the armor and the chest plate, Steve’s mouth would be right next to Tony’s nipple. Each breath out of Steve’s mouth would caress the dark skin like a devoted lover, teasing the sensitive flesh until Tony’s nipple puckered into a hardened nub. If there was no armor, no chest plate, no shrapnel in his heart, no secrets between them, how would Steve act in that situation?

Maybe Steve would look at him differently. Maybe, if there were in that same situation but with no pacemaker keeping Tony alive, Steve’s hand would slowly migrate up from Tony’s waist, through the sparse chest hair, to run his finger along the unscarred, taught skin. He’d draw shapes across Tony’s chest, winding him up for something more. Tony would have to have to stifle his moans with the back of his hand as Steve licked his lips, leaning his mouth down those last few inches to Tony’s erect nipple before-

God damnit! Tony wasn’t equipped to deal with this. Hell, Steve wasn’t prepared to deal with this. It had been less than five months since they pulled him out of the ice. Steve was in no way prepared for the birds and the bees speech about how it was slightly more okay to be gay.

Tony needed to get away from Steve before he got an erection imaging soft core porn. Hell, Iron Man needed to get out before anything bad happened. What if someone walked in on them? What if something happened to the suit and Tony’s secret identity was revealed? The Avengers may like Iron Man, but there was no way would they be okay with having Mr. Stark on their team. What if Steve woke up and said all of this was a big misunderstanding? What if Tony fell asleep and woke up with a hard on? Oh God. Please, not that last one.

Sure Tony had the occasional wet dream about Captain America as a kid, but the number of times Tony had woken up hard from a dream about Steve folding him in half and fucking him into the mattress was reaching double digits, and it was beginning to worry him. The last thing Tony or Iron Man wanted was wake up with a raging boner as his teammates gathered around their prone bodies, gossiping about a so called ‘secret romance’ between Iron Man and Captain America.

Iron Man tried slowly pushing Cap away from the armor, but the super soldier made an unhappy whine when Tony tried loosening Steve’s grip. Sleeping blondie muttered some incomprehensible nonsense under his breath and dug his fingers into Iron Man as if Tony was a giant teddy bear. Steve’s brow furrowed to form a tiny ‘v’ between his eyebrows as he smooshed his cheek into the warm metal.

Tony tried a bit harder to push the man off and ignore how cute Steve looked, but in the end, he couldn’t do it. The bags under Steve’s eyes were so dark and he was sleeping so peacefully, Tony couldn’t deprive him of that. Besides, over the last few months Iron Man learned that Captain America was a stubborn son of a bitch. If Cap wanted something, there was no swaying his opinion or putting him off. Even if he could, Tony couldn’t say no to Steve Rogers. He always tried, but he never really could see it through.

With a resigned sigh, Iron Man made one last shift to get himself comfortable on the kitchen couch. The springs squeaked under his weight, but it held. Thank you reinforced metal springs.

Tony looked down at Steve, perfect face squished into the chest plate, and smiled. With a careful hand, Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s thin, blond hair. Steve gave a pleased hum as he leaned into the touch. If Tony’s heart wasn’t made of metal, he was sure it would be melting at how adorable Steve looked laying beautifully across Iron Man’s lap.

Tony stiffened a yawn with the back of his hand, and tried to settle in for the night. It wasn’t the first time Tony had fallen asleep in the Iron Man armor, and he doubted it would be the last. But he disliked the fact that that he always woke up with a bad crook in his neck and horrible helmet hair that could give Thor a run for his money. Oh well, it was worth it to have Steve close to him.

‘Remember this moment,’ Tony told himself as his eyelids grew heavy. ‘Don’t forget what this feels like. Don’t forget how wonderful it feels when it’s just the two of us.’

“Go to sleep, Shellhead. I can hear you thinking,” Steve muttered in his sleep.

“Okay,” Iron Man said with a quiet laugh. “I’ll shut up. Night Winghead.” Tony closed his eyes and slipped into dreamland where he eagerly awaited a knight, or maybe better a soldier, in shining blue armor to ride off with him into a picturesque sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved your ficlet. Hope you liked this.


End file.
